Learning to forgive
by drade666
Summary: Sam is alone in the motel room that he and Teresa were sharing when an unexpected guest shows up...Lucifer.


# Learning to forgive #

One night Sam was sitting alone in the motel room with peeling paint and crappy beds. Teresa was out getting snacks for the night along with some booze when Sam suddenly heard a rather pathetic knock at the door. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion from the bed he was sitting on doing research on his laptop before getting up to answer the door. Sam opened the door only to stop in shock at what he saw.

Sam couldn't get his mouth to work as he stared at the scene in front of him. There slumped over slightly was Lucifer, he was panting heavily while his wings were literally smoking with some of the feathers charred black.

"Sam please..." Lucifer's voice strained past his lips

"What happened?" Sam finally managed to ask

"I...ugh...was jumped...by... ugh some demons who were against me" Lucifer said his voice cracking from pain. Sam lunged forward just in time to catch Lucifer as he fell forward loosing his grip on the doorframe.

"Lucifer!" Sam cried out when the archangel fell

Sam held on to him for a few minutes before guiding him over to one of the beds. Lucifer tried to walk but his knees kept giving out under his weight making him rely almost entirely on Sam as he led him to the bed. Lucifer sat down on the edge after Sam led him there, his eight large wings drooping behind him on the bed. Sam wasn't sure what to do for one he had Lucifer in all his glory sitting on the edge of his bed and second despite Drade having talked to Teresa he was afraid of how she might react to the injured archangel suddenly sitting in there motel room. Sam decided that he would at least try to treat Lucifer seeing as Drade was unreachable along with Gabe and Cas and he had trusted him enough to come to him for help. Sam started to gently pull the archangels wings apart to get a better look when through the door came a familiar voice.

"Sam?" Teresa asked in to the room.

"Teresa!" Sam jumped trying to catch her before she entered the room but failed.

"Lucifer?" Teresa questioned in a shocked tone

"Teresa, listen I'm sorry its not what you think" Sam said in a panic as he ran over too his girl. Teresa looked at Sam then at Lucifer her face debating on weather or not she was angry with the tall hunter but before she could say anything about it Lucifer stood up from the bed (the best he could) holding his side as his wings curled behind him the best they could.

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble...ugh! I'll just leave you two..." Lucifer trailed off as he tried to walk off but ended up almost falling on to the floor. Teresa gasped then ran to Lucifer's side helping to pick him off the floor back on to the bed setting him down.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're not going anywhere, not in this condition" Teresa told him after helping him on to the bed. Both Lucifer and Sam were surprised by what they'd just heard come from the brunette huntresses mouth.

"Sam, hurry up get a cool cloth and a bucket of ice water!" Teresa ordered him as she started looking over his wings. The top feathers were burnt while the flesh beneath was peeling off of his bones. Teresa touched one of his wings resulting in Lucifer wincing severely in pain while gritting his teeth. Teresa gently peeled Lucifer's feathers apart pulling off feathers that had fallen out when Sam came back with a large bowel filled with ice water and a cool cloth. Teresa grabbed the cloth then placed it against his wings gently to cool them down making Lucifer hiss at first before it started to feel good on his painful, burning wings. Lucifer leaned forward trying to keep his balance by holding on to the side of the bed, clenching his fist around it occasionally as Teresa dabbed the cloth across his wings.

"Maybe you should lay down," Sam suggested as Lucifer swayed slightly earning a look of agreement from Teresa. Lucifer nodded his head weakly as Sam helped him lay down on his stomach so Teresa could continue treating his wings.

"I don't know what else to really do, this tissue needs to come off but doing it while you can feel it..." Teresa trailed off not wanting to really finish her thought.

"Hey I've got an idea! Remember Drade left that numbing agent with us that she made" Sam said jogging Teresa's memory

"Oh right" Teresa stated as Sam went to get it out of his bag.

Lucifer watched him then cringed a little when Sam walked back with a syringe and bottles filled with a clear, yellowish liquid. Sam filled the syringe with the first dose of the liquid the prepared to inject it in to the thick muscle at the base of Lucifer's right lower wing. Lucifer winced as Sam drew the syringe close but made sure not to move once Sam injected it into his wing, smoothing the ruffled feathers after he finished. After only a few minutes he felt the sweet relief of the numbness wash over that entire wing as Teresa got starts removing the burnt off layer of skin. Sam injected the next dose into Lucifer's centre wing next then his top wing and after several hours they managed to do all eight of his wings. Sam lifted Lucifer's shirt on his side afterwards to analyse the injury there but determined it was merely a broken rib that would probably be healed by morning.

Lucifer lay on the bed with his wings numb and limp at his sides as he enjoyed every moment he could of not being in pain. Teresa continued to dab the cool cloth along his wings making him feel even better as the cool seeped into his body through his wings making him feel marvellous. The archangel was in total bliss at this point hoping to enjoy it while he could but as he was a thought crossed his mind that he couldn't ignore.

"So, why did you help me?" Lucifer asked Teresa turning his head so he could see her

"What?" Teresa asked in confusion

"Why did you help me?" Lucifer repeated

"I didn't really want too but after what Drade said and truly thinking about it I determined, you're not so bad," Teresa admitted

"In other words you pity me" Lucifer said a slight look of disapproval crossing his face

"No, no it's not pity I just see the truth that's all or what could be the truth plus I was looking for someone to blame and I think…maybe I simply chose you" Teresa explained

"You know no one but Drade has ever thought that way about me, I appreciate you seeing the other side of this" Lucifer told her with a smile on his face

"Don't take it wrong I still don't forgive you completely but I'm learning to" Teresa said

"Fair enough" Lucifer stated


End file.
